cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheldomar Bolak
Sheldomar Bolak, also known as King Sheldomar I (b. 1963, Lyon, France) is the former Colonial Governor-General and current King of the Republic of Displaced Calvinists. He is also a Chancellor Emeritus of the alliance, Christian Coalition of Countries. Sheldomar had served as Chancellor (leader) of the CCC from April 2007 through May of 2008, and as Interim Vice Chancellor in December of 2008. He is currently the representative of the CCC in the Blue Team Senate |} Founding Father of the Republic of Displaced Calvinists Before fleeing France as one of a handful of Protestant refugees, Sheldomar served as a deacon in the French Reformed Church and a minor but outspoken politician in the French Legislature. He is best known for his boisterous but futile opposition to the Anti-Huguenot Laws that eventually forced him into exile. He is one of the original seven who signed the Displaced Calvinists For a New Reformation charter, which led to the foundation of New Batavia Colony. New Batavia Colony declared its independence in October of 2006, and became the capital of the Republic of Displaced Calvinists. Sheldomar was elected as the new nation's first Governor General for a five-year term of office. During his term as Governor-General, he has escaped two apparent attempts on his life, which he has publicly blamed on Jesuit agents. Vatican officials deny the allegations. In late February of 2007, the Governor-General was elected as King of the Republic by the national Parliamentary Synod in an attempt to consolidate power in the face of a growing pro-Dictatorship conspiracy. Word of a coup attempt being planned by fascist pro-Dictatorship members of FIC (Francophone Ici, Copain or the We Speak French Here, Buddy party) convinced the Republic's leadership that a Monarchy was necessary. Members of the Calvinist Democratic-Republic Party, the Federalist party, and the Capitalism Now! movement joined forces in a unanimous parliamentary vote to shift the national government to a constitutional Monarchy. Governor-General Sheldomar Bolak accepted the vote of the Synod, and was crowned King Sheldomar I on midnight of February 23rd. Personal (RolePlay) History Born in Lyon, France in 1963, Sheldomar Bolak was converted from Catholicism to the Reformed Church in 1980. He eventually became a deacon in the French Reformed Church, where he was known for his charity work before finding himself thrust into the political arena over issues regarding freedom of religion and the rights of non-Catholic religious charity organizations in a predominantly Roman Catholic culture. Sheldomar Bolak holds a bachelors degree in broadcast media from the Université de Lyon, and worked as a television camera operator and radio announcer before becoming a political figure. His books include a short personal devotional work, Avec Prier (With Prayer). International Politics The Republic of Displaced Calvinists joined the Christian Coalition of Countries in November 2006. Sheldomar Bolak served as the CCC's Minister of Recruitment until April of 2007. He temporarily filled in the role of the alliance's interim Minister of Foreign Affairs during March of 2007. In February of 2007, he was nominated for the post of Chancellor, the highest ranking office in the alliance, but lost the election to Santiago by a vote of 10-8. Two months later, however, Santiago stepped down from his office, and nominated Sheldomar as the only candidate for the CCC's Chancellor post. Sheldomar served as the CCC's 4th Chancellor for more than a year, retiring from office on May 19, 2008. Sheldomar was replaced as Chancellor by nate1865 of Manifest Destiny. He has been conferred with the honorary title of Chancellor Emeritus, and continues to serve the alliance in a ceremonial and advisory capacity. He was temporarily brought out of retirement in December of 2008 to serve as the CCC's Interim Vice Chancellor. In mid-November of 2007, the Christian Coalition of Countries joined The Knights of Christ bloc, with Sheldomar being one of the chief signatories on behalf of the CCC. Earlier that month, he played a key role in signing a controversial Friendship Pact between the New Polar Order and the Christian Coalition of Countries. These two pacts publicly heralded the emergence of the CCC back into international politics after months of isolationism. Sheldomar is currently one of the acting public spokesmen for The Knights of Christ. In addition to serving as Chancellor Emeritus for the Christian Coalition of Countries, he has been one of the leading voices representing the Reformed Church and Presbyterianism within Planet Bob. Note that Sheldomar Bolak is not to be confused with his younger brother, Phillip Lirile Bolak, the CEO and ruler of the corporate nation of Techland. External Link: Sheldomar Bolak Category:Individuals category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists Category:religious figures